Open your eyes
by Caroline Monrrow
Summary: ¡¿Pero por qué no se callaban! ¡Seguían hablando sin parar, todo el tiempo! Matar, destruir, acabar con todo de una maldita vez…eso era lo único que sabían decir todas ellas ¿Qué caso tendría decírselo a alguien? Creerían que perdió la cabeza. Imagínense que alguien vaya y les diga "Hey, mi ojo dice que tengo que matarlos a todos, que curioso ¿no?". Imposible. *Dark!Fic*


**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Esta historia participa en el reto **Dark Fic** del foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Open your eyes**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Un verdadero shinobi era aquel que protegía a su villa desde las sombras sin buscar reconocimiento alguno. Donde uno se ensuciaba las manos con la sangre de los enemigos, sin un solo pensamiento más que el de proteger lo que se ama. No importaba si eso costaba la vida misma.

Pero era difícil, muy difícil.

 _Destrúyelos, destrúyelos y te daré lo que quieres._

A lo largo de los años Shisui había aprendido la realidad de las cosas, que todo tenía un costo. Un precio. Por ejemplo, saber que el Clan Uchiha planeaba un golpe de estado contra Konoha y que esta misma ya estaba enterada tenía un precio, su silencio. No podía hablar con nadie más sobre ese tema que no fuera Itachi, pues él mismo le había contado lo que el Tercero le había confiado. Entre ellos no había secretos, mucho menos si la situación era tan grave como esa. Pero en realidad ese no era el problema, no había impotencia en saberlo y no poder decirlo, en él no existía culpabilidad de saber algo que probablemente destruiría a uno de los dos bandos.

Pero si había algo que él considerara como un precio muy alto, ese era el poder. El que él tenía. Todo buen ninja sabía que el poder era algo muy preciado, pero no sabían la verdadera razón de ello. El poder traía soledad.

Y el suyo traía eso y más.

Nadie sabía lo que era cargar con ese inmenso peso sobre sus hombros, ni siquiera Itachi. Pero el poder del que hablaba no era desconocido, no, por supuesto que no. Al menos no para el Clan Uchiha…porque ellos lo deseaban.

El Mangekyō. El Sharingan Eterno.

Para proteger lo que amaba tuvo que conseguir todo lo que tenía hasta ahora, y lo más poderoso que tenía en esos momentos eran sus ojos. Ellos eran la clave para la salvación de su familia y la aldea misma. Cuando Itachi le dijo que el Tercero se quedaba sin opciones y que Danzō estaba cada vez más decidido en eliminarlos a todos fue que le propuso un plan, algo lo suficientemente poderoso como para borrar todo ese infierno del que posiblemente serían víctimas antes de que siquiera empezara. Algo tan grande que haría retroceder el tiempo en las mentes de todos los Uchiha.

El Kotoamatsukami. El genjutsu definitivo.

Con él podría salvar a toda su familia de la destrucción; controlando a Fugaku Uchiha y a sus hombres sin que ni siquiera lo supieran podría borrar de sus mentes la catastrófica idea de un atentado en contra de la aldea.

 _El poder está a tu alcance, solo mátalos a todos._

Pero necesitaba tiempo, solo un poco más. Semejante poder solo podía ser utilizado una vez cada diez años, y, en cierta forma, tenía sentido. Podía sentir la enorme cantidad de chakra acumulándose en sus ojos para ser utilizada en un solo momento, en un solo lugar. Finalmente la liberaría…no, él se liberaría.

Sí, todo ese tiempo había soportado esa tortura por el bien de todos, tanto que hubo un momento en el que se preguntó si todo eso realmente valía la pena, si ese dolor insufrible era el remedio para acabar con todo. Oh, pero nadie nunca podría saber lo que era lidiar con todo ello, con esos susurros que luego se volvieron voces hasta finalmente convertirse en gritos. Día tras día, noche tras noche sin poder acallar todas esas voces que resonaban en su cabeza, martillando contra su cráneo una y otra y otra y otra vez.

 _Hazme caso, solo yo sé cómo acabar con tu dolor._

¡¿Pero por qué no se callaban?! ¡Seguían hablando sin parar, todo el tiempo! Matar, destruir, acabar con todo de una maldita vez…eso era lo único que sabían decir todas ellas. Nadie sabía lo que él tenía que sufrir, aunque… ¿Qué caso tendría decírselo a alguien? Creerían que perdió la cabeza. Imagínense que alguien vaya y les diga

 _Hey, mi ojo dice que tengo que matarlos a todos, que curioso ¿no?_

Imposible.

Ah, es cierto, no se los había comentado antes, ¿verdad? Pues sí, el dueño de todos esos sonidos que torturaban a su pobre alma era su propio ojo derecho…justo con el que haría el increíble jutsu. Tal vez ahora piensen que perdió totalmente el juicio…pero esa era la verdad.

Cada noche, cuando estaba a punto de caer dormido, su ojo lo despertaba. Pero no como se lo deben estar imaginando. No, es obvio que no. No había voces en su cabeza como usualmente ocurría, él lo despertaba con horribles imágenes y lo más aterrador es que eran como en una pesadilla cuando ni siquiera estaba dormido.

Y siempre era la misma horrenda pesadilla.

Fuego en todas partes, sangre esparcida por el suelo hasta llegar a sus pies, hundiéndolo en un profundo pozo lleno de cadáveres. Aunque había algo raro…se acercaba a uno de los cuerpos inertes y se daba cuenta de algo escalofriante. Sus cuencas estaban vacías, todas las de los demás cuerpos lo estaban.

Y siempre se veía a si mismo gritando, pero no salía ningún sonido…y se quedaba ahí, solo.

Pero, después de unos minutos, el pozo se volvía menos profundo hasta que lograba salir de él, solo para ver el caos y, dentro de él, ahí, al fondo de todo, dos siluetas observaban quietas…lo único que podía ver eran sus ojos.

Rojos.

¿Pero quiénes eran? ¿Por qué no sufrían como todos los demás tirados en el suelo? ¿Por qué, si tenían el Sharingan? Ya se había dado una idea de lo que se trataba todo eso después de haber visto ese cadáver en el pozo. Todos, absolutamente todos los muertos eran Uchiha. Su clan estaba condenado desde un principio, aunque eso ya lo sabía. ¿Pero que era? ¿Cuál era la razón por la que su ojo le mostraba todo eso? ¿Significaba algo? ¿Quería decir que eso le pasaría al Clan; su aniquilación total? Entonces…eso era una visión, ¿no? Pero eso no respondía su primera pregunta, el porqué de que esas dos sombras que poseían el Sharingan estaban vivas cuando no deberían estarlo, se suponía que todo el Clan estaba maldito.

Y no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba sospechando. Es más, le aterraba.

Y después de eso todo se volvía negro. Y despertaba.

Muchas veces intentó darle sentido a esa pesadilla, darle otro significado que no fuera el mismo que le dio al soñarla por primera vez. Y odió a su ojo por eso.

 _¿Por qué esperar a que todo ocurra? Puedes hacerlo ahora, de todos modos estuvieron condenados desde siempre._

Se lo quiso arrancar esa vez. No lo hizo. Porque de él dependía el futuro de los Uchiha. Pero ese deseo se fue a la mierda cuando estuvo en aquel páramo…después de que Danzō lo hiciera por él. Y ahí, completamente solo, lo maldijo. Maldijo a ese ojo por todo lo que había pasado. Lo maldijo por esas horribles imágenes hasta por el momento en que Shimura Danzō le arrebató la única esperanza que tenía, lo cual era realmente irónico. Pues su esperanza era una maldición al mismo tiempo.

Y lo odió una vez más.

— Tú fuiste, ¿cierto? Tú fuiste el que le dijo, ¿¡cierto?! ¡Por tu culpa! ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! Por eso me torturaste, porque sabías perfectamente que nunca lograría realizar el Kotoamatsukami. ¡Porque tú mismo te delatarías! Este siempre fue tu plan, acabar con el Clan que te estuvo utilizando por siglos, pero como yo nunca hice nada de lo que me decías quisiste hacerlo tú mismo. Ese es el verdadero motivo de las pesadillas…son el resultado de que fueras tú quien comenzara con el genocidio. Parece un chiste muy cruel. Porque al final no importa si eras tú o yo el que iniciaba la matanza…las consecuencias siempre serían las mismas. Solo me susurrabas para acabar con todo más rápido. Pero ya todo está hecho, ya no hay marcha atrás. No importa, realmente tu venganza no tiene sentido, porque ya te utilizaron. ¡El Clan Uchiha está podrido en poder! ¡Uno que tú ya le diste por más de cien años! ¡Y ahora, después de haber sido usado por montones de Uchiha, se acabó! Tú mismo te llevaste… ¡a la extinción! ¡¿Quién ríe ahora, maldito infeliz?!

Ese fue el primer y último ataque de histeria de Shisui Uchiha. Qué bueno que nadie lo escuchó.

Y pasaron las horas, hasta que se hizo de noche y tuvo que contarle el fracaso del plan a Itachi. Sabía que ya no había lugar para seguir pensando en el Kotoamatsukami…al menos no para usarlo en esa situación.

— Es probable que vengan tras mi ojo izquierdo. Pero antes de que eso ocurra, prefiero que lo tengas tú. Solo puedo confiar en ti. Por favor, protege la aldea y el nombre Uchiha…

 _Protege a Konoha y mantén el nombre del Clan Uchiha…tengas lo que tengas que hacer._

No importaba lo que hiciera de ahora en adelante para que así fuera. Porque sí, ese mismo día se dio cuenta de quiénes eran las dos manchas negras con ojos rojos que observaban todo a la lejanía en las horridas imágenes.

Uno era Madara Uchiha. Sus vestimentas —o lo poco que logró ver entre las sombras— eran antiguas, de la época antes de la fundación de Konoha; además…su ojo se lo había confirmado apenas lo descubrió.

Pero de la otra silueta…de eso si se había dado cuenta él solo. Dentro de todo el Clan solo había alguien lo suficientemente poderoso para acabar con todos…y ese era su mejor amigo.

Un verdadero shinobi era aquel que protegía a su villa desde las sombras sin buscar reconocimiento alguno. Donde uno se ensuciaba las manos con la sangre de los enemigos, sin un solo pensamiento más que el de proteger lo que se ama. No importaba si eso costaba la vida misma.

Pero era difícil. Muy difícil. Sobre todo si esas voces en la cabeza te insinuaban hacer lo contrario. Aunque eso ya se lo dejó a Itachi, solo esperaba que pudiera sobrellevarlo sin problemas.

Dio unos pasos atrás. Segundos después sintió el vacío correr detrás de su espalda…

Y, como en un sueño, todo se volvió negro de repente.

Luego todo fue profunda oscuridad.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Te dije que de todos modos tu asqueroso Clan iba a perecer._

 _Cállate. Cállate._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Con esto quise enfatizar que el Sharingan era un personaje más, que solo quería destruir todo, y que mejor que manipular a los miembros del propio Clan._

 _Fue un poco largo (a mi parecer) pero en algunos puntos me dejé llevar XD._

 _¡Matta ne!_

 _Carol._


End file.
